Multiple-disk clutches typically include driving friction disks and driven friction disks arranged alternately, an outer clutch member, an inner clutch member and a pressure mechanism. The pressure mechanism applies pressure to the superposed driving and driven clutch disks to transmit power from the outer clutch member to the inner clutch member through friction between the driving and the driven clutch disks. When the pressure applied to the driving and the driven clutch disks by the pressure mechanism is removed, the driving and the driven clutch disks are spaced apart to stop power transmission.
The pressure mechanism of a multiple-disk clutch is generally positioned on the outer portion of the multiple-disk clutch for easy access and connection. An actuating system connected to the pressure mechanism for removing the pressure exerted by the pressure mechanism on the friction disks is also generally positioned on the outer portion of the multiple-disk clutch for easy access and connection. This arrangement of pressure mechanism and actuating system increases the width of the clutch assembly, making the clutch and transmission assembly bulkier.
Thus, there is a need for a multiple-disk clutch that is less bulky than conventional multiple-disk clutch assembly.